


Kurt's Watersports Kink

by IceQueenRia



Series: Puck and Kurt, fantasies and kinks [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, Watersports, mild Dom/Sub, piss-soaked panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As boyfriends, Kurt and Puck are making an effort to try out new things. Kurt has a watersports kink that he's desperate to try out. As it happens, Puck finds it incredibly hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's Watersports Kink

Kurt’s Watersports Kink

It had been nearly two weeks since Kurt Hummel had suggested a kink he would like to try out with his boyfriend, Noah Puckerman. The two boys had been dating for a little less than a year and once Puck had helped Kurt overcome his shyness in the bedroom, they were slowly becoming more adventurous with their love-making. They had tested out bondage, outfits and whipped cream. They’d even played around with voyeurism along with Brittany and Santana. 

Two weeks ago, they had acted out Puck’s daddy kink and now it was time to bring one of Kurt’s fantasies to life. There happened to be a few things Kurt was intrigued to try out, but the secret desire he had chosen to try with his boyfriend was his watersports kink. He had been a little tentative when confiding in Puck about his fantasy, but Puck hadn’t judged him or made fun of him. The couple simply had a mature conversation about what it was Kurt wanted and how they would go about it safely. 

Over the following two weeks, Kurt could barely contain his nerves and excitement over the prospect of getting to try his fantasy out. He couldn’t quite explain to Puck, or indeed to himself, what it was he found appealing about the idea of being peed on. But he supposed it had something to do with those damn pee balloons Puck and a group of Neanderthals had once thrown at him on the way home from school. That situation had been humiliating, yet Kurt found his pussy to be sopping wet in response to the incident. 

Of course, what he had in mind was a little different to a bunch of jocks throwing pee balloons at him. Kurt wanted Puck to have control over what he was allowed to drink throughout the day and when he was allowed to go to the toilet. He wanted Puck to get him to such a point that he couldn’t hold it in anymore and had no choice but to wet himself, right in front of Puck’s watchful eyes. Then he wanted to feel Puck’s stream of urine cascading over his own nude body. It would be messy, Kurt might not even enjoy it, but he definitely wanted to try it out. 

It was Friday when Puck swept up behind him, wrapping his arms about Kurt’s middle and whispered huskily into his ear ‘tomorrow’. Kurt shivered a little knowing that Puck meant they would be trying out the piss thing the next day. For Kurt, the remainder of Friday seemed to drag on and on and Saturday seemed so far away. But finally, FINALLY, Saturday arrived.

Kurt woke up at eight to the sound of his phone alerting him to a new text from his boyfriend with the instruction to drink a full glass of water. Getting out of bed, Kurt pulled on his dressing-gown and stepped into his slippers before making his way to the kitchen and gulping down a glass of water. Ordinarily, he would take a piss first thing in the morning, but on this day he was drinking water instead. His bladder wasn’t painfully desperate yet, but Kurt didn’t think he’d be able to last too long without using the toilet. 

He went about his day as normal, eating breakfast, cleaning his teeth, washing his face, getting dressed and styling his hair. He then received a new text from his boyfriend instructing him to drink another glass of water then drive over to Puck’s house.

Doing as he was told, Kurt downed another glass of water before heading out to his car then driving to Puck’s. Arriving outside his boyfriend’s house, Kurt walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. Puck answered and looked at Kurt with a lazy smile before guiding their mouths together in a kiss, one hand pressing against Kurt’s belly.

“How are you feeling?” Puck asked.

“I’m ok,” Kurt answered with a touch of shyness. “I’m not sure I can last too long though.”

“We’ll see,” Puck said before leading Kurt back to his car. 

“Where are we going?” Kurt asked.

“To the mall,” Puck told him with a grin.

They arrived at the shopping centre and Puck led Kurt by the hand and the first thing he did was buy the pair of them a drink. Kurt managed to gulp down his drink easily enough, but the affects were really starting to make themselves known to his bladder. He let out a small groan of discomfort and Puck threw him a smirk before wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him into the nearest store. 

As they stood together absentmindedly looking at items on the shelf, Puck snaked a hand round to press firmly against Kurt’s bladder again, making his boyfriend whimper.

“How you holding up?” Puck asked tracing his hand lower and cupping Kurt’s pussy through his black pants. 

“I’m… I’m ok,” Kurt answered taking a deep breath, his cheeks flushing with the effort of holding in his pee. 

“I can’t wait to see you piss yourself,” Puck whispered into Kurt’s ear and Kurt squeaked as a tiny bit of piss soaked his panties. “I think it could be hot,” he continued. “Watching all that piss stream out of your hot little cunt.”

“Fuck,” Kurt swore feeling desperate to pee and so turned on.

“Come on,” Puck ordered taking Kurt’s hand again and leading him out of the shop and into another.

They trailed around three more shops before Puck bought two more drinks, handing one to Kurt. He then led the way to the mall’s water fountain and the two boyfriends sat around the edge. Puck smirked as he watched Kurt drink from his bottle, listening to the stream of water from the fountain. His boyfriend’s cheeks were flushed red and he was pressing his legs tight together in his attempt to hold his pee. 

“How are you doing, baby?” Puck checked, gently rubbing his hand on Kurt’s back.

“I can’t last,” Kurt told him, almost panting with the effort to keep his bladder under control.

“Just hold it a little longer, babe,” Puck said before winding an arm around Kurt’s waist and leading him through the mall to the men’s toilets.

They entered the restroom together and Puck guided Kurt into a toilet stall before locking the door. He set the toilet seat down then unbuckled Kurt’s belt, popped the button of his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. He gently pulled Kurt’s pants down, leaving the boy in his underwear.

“Sit,” Puck requested.

“But…” Kurt replied hesitantly in confusion as he fingered the waistband of his panties. 

“Sit,” Puck repeated so Kurt sat on the toilet, unsure why he still had his panties on. “Good boy,” Puck praised and Kurt’s pussy clenched at the praise. “Spread your legs a bit wider… that’s it. Now, don’t you dare piss alright, bitch?”

Kurt just nodded, unable to verbalise anything. Before him, Puck opened his own jeans and slipped his cock out. He held his penis in his hand and took aim, pissing on the material of Kurt’s panties over his crotch. Kurt gasped as he felt the stream of piss hit his clothed cunt. His pussy throbbed with desperation and arousal and he dearly hoped Puck would grant him relief soon. 

“Clean me up,” Puck said holding his cock to Kurt’s mouth once he’d finished peeing. 

Obediently, Kurt parted his lips and lapped his tongue at the head of Puck’s penis.

“Good boy,” Puck smiled before tucking himself away, righting his jeans and admiring the way Kurt’s piss-soaked panties now clung to the outline of his boy-pussy. “That looks seriously hot, babe,” he told him.

“Can I go now?” Kurt asked hopefully, his heart sinking when he was met with Puck’s smirk.

“Not yet,” Puck told him. “We’ll grab lunch first.”

Kurt stood and pulled his pants back up. They exited the cubicle and Kurt looked to his reflection in the mirror. Thankfully, nobody would be able to tell that his panties were soaked with piss under his trousers, but Kurt could certainly feel it with every step he took. He desperately needed to piss. Or cum. Or just simply die.

They made their way to the food court and Puck sent Kurt to sit at a table while he ordered their food. As he sat waiting, Kurt fidgeted and shifted a lot, taking calming breaths in order to keep his bladder under control. 

“Drink up,” Puck grinned as he joined him, handing Kurt a large drink as well as a burger. 

“I hate you,” Kurt glared and Puck just laughed as he sank his teeth into his own double cheese burger.

Kurt ate his own burger a lot faster than he normally would, eager to finish their lunch so he would be allowed to piss. However, Puck seemed to be deliberately eating slower than normal and it was driving Kurt insane.

“Puck, please?” Kurt begged with a desperate whine.

“Alright, come on,” Puck told him holding his hand to his boyfriend, snatching up Kurt’s unfinished drink and carrying it with him as he led Kurt out to the parking lot. “I’m driving,” Puck announced holding his hand out for the keys. “Drink,” he instructed passing the drink to Kurt.

As they drove back to Puck’s house, Kurt did his best to finish the drink without wetting himself. 

“Fuck,” Kurt swore as they drove over a speed bump.

“Soon, baby,” Puck assured him. 

Puck parked the car and led Kurt inside his empty house and up to his bedroom. Taking Kurt’s face in his hands, Puck kissed him deeply before helping his boyfriend undress, leaving him in the piss-stained panties. 

“You look really hot,” Puck complimented.

“Please,” Kurt whined as he clasped his legs tight together, his bladder screaming in protest.

“On the bed, legs apart,” Puck said and Kurt crawled atop the mattress before setting himself comfortably on his back. “Close your eyes and count to ten,” Puck ordered. “Then you can let go. Understand?”

Kurt nodded, already closing his eyes and starting to count.

Further down the bed, Puck moved his face between Kurt’s spread legs and mouthed at Kurt’s piss-covered panties.

“Oh,” Kurt moaned as Puck licked and sucked at him.

He couldn’t make it to the count of ten before piss was streaming from his pussy, soaking his panties even more. Puck was lapping at him all the while, tasting some of Kurt’s piss on his tongue and groaning as he inhaled the scent. 

“Fuck,” Kurt sighed breathlessly as the last of his piss trickled form his cunt.

“So hot,” Puck claimed yanking Kurt’s panties off and shoving them in his boyfriend’s face. “Open your mouth,” he requested and Kurt obliged, accepting the piss-soaked panties to be forced into his mouth like a gag.

Puck then returned his attentions to Kurt’s pussy and licked at his hole deeply, determined to make his piss-slut cum.


End file.
